Fourteen
by I-am-not-HIM
Summary: People say that if you love someone and let them go and they come back to you then it's meant to be. What happens when fate decides to intervene before you get the chance to find out if it's meant to be or not?
1. Letting Go

_**Fourteen**_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT WHAT I WRITE FROM PERSONAL EXPERIENCE THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE AND DOES NOT FOLLOW MANGA OR TV SERIES. It only involves the SCOUTS AND TUXEDO MASK no youmas. Sailormoon is own by Takeuchi Naoko.**

**Note: This story does contain female/female relationships……don't like, don't read.**

**CHAPTER 1: LETTING GO**

Whether we want them we have them or not, mine are no different. Always I have these memories that I can't seem to forget no matter how hard I tried. All I ever feel afterwards is emptiness and so much sorrow that I too wish to no longer feel or have these memories at least. Unfortunately it's not going to happen not in this life time, the fates aren't kind enough to me. Thinking about it I don't really want to forget because it's the only way I'm able to remember you my love that I lost before I even had the chance to have it. I met you in August and I lost you in August and never seems to fail that fourteen isn't the number for me. I met you on the fourteenth and lost you when you were fourteen. I bet your starting to see why I say fourteen just isn't my number. I'm sure you've heard of how thirteen is unlucky; well that's how fourteen is for me. I am unable to let go of you so now I am unable to move on to the future with the new love that I've found which brings me to my problem………letting go.

I, Rei Hino at the age of being twenty-one have a problem I can't let go of anything not my first love and now the second one Usagi, I am about to lose you forever and I don't even know how. You said you loved me with all your heart and now you tell me you're not sure if you're even in love with me but you do love me. And at the same time you say the same thing to your Mamo-baka. I only need to know why, why now after all we've shared these past two years. Why now, what happened? When you told me this over the phone I thought for sure that I had died again and now I wonder why I didn't die with Hikari my first love. Everyday is a living hell for me now on the other side of the world away from you Usa-chan. They say that if you love someone enough to let them go and they return to you it's meant to be now we'll see if it's true or false. So now I'm back to my problem letting go. I guess the fate's will decide if we're meant to be together Usa. They decides for me and Hikari, so why should the second chance at love that I got with you be any different for me.


	2. August 1996

**Disclaimer: same as before……**

**Author's Note: Please bare with me…this is my first fic…I apologize for all the errors I'm making and will make. Thanxs ToaR for your review………. All reviews are welcomed praises, and flames, I've got tough skin……().**

_Italics are thoughts_

**Chapter Two: August 1996**

I was living in the U.S. even though I was born in Osaka, Japan. The reason is because my father couldn't control me so I was sent to live with my mother when I was four. By the time I reached the age of seven I became involved with the wrong crowd in June of 1992. Then I met you Hikari, in August of 1996

_Ten Years Ago……August 1996_

(Flashback)

"Boss I think it's time Rei got a woman, she deserves one now that she's a 'man'," stated Drake. "My son, I agree but you and I are the only ones who know of Rei's real gender and how would the boys take to your prodigy being a girl in our lifestyle," asked the Boss. "I think that by having a woman it would be more convincing of her gender and I've found the perfect girl for her, who will keep her secret." Drake's reply surprised both the Boss and Rei since she was listening outside the door. Then the door slams open with an angered Rei standing there "What the hell do you mean by that?" "Well its simple, Lily has a patient in the hospital that needs a new life and salvation, so we made a deal with her. Therefore, you're going to have a woman just like me now that you're a 'man'. Besides nobody else knows your gender except for me, Boss, and Lily and we only want to keep you from being found out and killed." This angered her even more, "So what if they don't know I don't need a woman, you jerk!" This is when the Boss intervenes "Rei to me you're like another son, and now that you've done something to be recognized as a 'man' you need a woman. I gave Lily to Drake when he was twelve and you're now eleven and we both know you have an interest in girls anyways, so don't act like you don't want one." This flustered her even more but at the same time surprised her, "Fine do as you wish I will as usual be the perfect 'kid' for you Boss, but I won't like it." After being told to leave she did only after she was informed that she would get her woman after her trip, which meant she had to wait a two weeks.

_Two Weeks Later……_

"Rei I want you here in two hours got that," asked Drake. The only reply he received was a nod flowed by a glare. She left to go clear her head because she had been back in the country only for three hours and already she's meeting her 'woman' who she was informed would be more of a wife for her. After releasing an exasperated sigh she thinks _'I should have never come back.' _That night all 'jobs' were canceled and they had a gathering where I first met her…Hikari. Boss yells "Boys tonight our _kid _becomes a man now that he has earned that right I give to him his woman. If any of you think of touching his girl you will not have to answer to me but to him. Let this be clear that if Rei feels you have wronged him in anyway with his woman, he can do as he pleases to punish you. You all heard it from me. Any questions?...Good." Rei stands to leave with Hikari for that night to initiate her into the 'family'. As they walk by some of the guys, one slaps Hikari on the ass and says "You look like you could turn us all into men." Angered by this Rei turns to him and draws her weapon "What was that you asshole!" "I'm sorry Rei, I just thought you might want to share, we do it all the time." Drake comes over "Rei let him go, I'll deal with him." She does so and says "There's no need. I take care of him tomorrow. Enjoy your last night." Before leaving the room she turns to them leaves them with this "If any of you bastards touch her it will be the last thing you ever do and I promise you that…" she states in a cold tone and leaves. "Drake help me man, everyone knows Rei isn't a merciful guy," pleaded the one of the guys. "Sorry boys you're on your own because he doesn't make many promises and when he does I'm not getting the way," was all Drake said before taking his leave with Lily.

(Flashback Ends)

Present Day…June 2006

_Hikari to this day I still remember how breath-taking you were even though you were only two years older than me. Although I did not touch you that night you sure did convince everyone even Drake. He believed you that he took a picture of us and said "Here you go, this is what you look like after losing your virginity."_

I still have that picture today and every time I look at it, I wish that I would have touched you. I'm so lost in thought that I don't even notice when Kino, Makoto walked in. "Hey Hino, you spaced out again," asked Kino. "Yeah, didn't realize I was doing it." "Wanna talk about it?" "Nah, I'm okay." "You're such a bad liar, your thinking about your girl again?" A very depressed answer followed that question, "Yeah, both of them and I don't want to anymore." "Well I'm here for you girl if you need me, I mean we got a long year to go in this country." "Hey Mako when did you get back from you're mission, I thought you were going to be gone for five days and it's only been two." "Well I'll tell you what how bout we swap stories, you first since I'm senior ranking." "Bastard, leave it to you to pull the rank card." "Yep, so spill." "Okay."

_Here goes…………._

**Author's Note: **

**The scouts are not mine, but I'm using them to represent someone. And all others mentioned in this story are people I knew…I will only use their first name for their safety. When I'm talking about missions I don't mean scout missions, I mean real missions, which you'll learn in the next chapter. Of course that one might be a while since I have to make sure to clean it up so that I don't give away anything that really happened on them. So I'm going to make-up fictitious missions based on my mission experience.**

**Any comments are welcomed and so are none. I just needed to get this off my chest. Writing is the only way I know how.**


	3. Missions part 1

**DISCLAIMER: Same as before……usual stuff.**

**Author's Note: What I am about to write about as far as the missions go are fictitious such as names and place for safety reason. All injuries are real in these missions, so not for those with a faint stomach. In the flashback segment everyone thought Rei was a guy because of her appearance. She had short spiked black hair and no chest or curves and dressed in baggy clothes. I forgot to mention that…..sorry……..**

_Italics are thoughts………_

**CHAPTER THREE: Missions………part 1**

"It all started about fourteen years ago when I entered a life that was no longer mine."

_There's that number again fourteen………_

**-fast-forward through flashback scene-**

"And so Mako now you know why I've been so distracted lately." Mako sighs exasperated.

"What the hell Mako you asked."

"I know Rei but if that's all this just means you're coming to West Virginia with me now for sure, right?"

"I guess Mako cause I've got nowhere else to go."

Mako grins triumphantly. "See now lets go play some Rummy."

"Just a sec it's your turn, what happened with the mission?"

Suddenly Mako faces turns into a stone poker expression. "Mako what happened?"

"Well it's like this Rei,"

(flashback)

_Two days ago……about 3a.m._

"Hey Hino don't worry I can cover down on this mission for you just rest okay man."

"Thanks Kino, and when you get back I'm gonna kick your ass in Rummy you bastard."

_About 5a.m._

"Alright people we're going to look for someone and we're not coming home until we've found this guy. I've already given you the convoy brief and the Medic will be SPC. Kino in my vehicle," stated the convoy commander CPT. James.

"Sir, may I say a few words?"

"Sure Kino"

"Alright now if someone goes down don't try to be a hero. Just try to keep yourself from getting shot and I want my CLS personnel within range. If you aren't drinking some water it's the wrong answer cause if you dehydrate out there you're going to hinder the mission. Now does anyone have any problems I should know about now and who's got allergies to meds or bugs?"

"Kino you done now?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good lets mount up."

It seems like we're never going to reach our destination then 4 hours later we're there. Out of nowhere they started to attack us and we were engaged in a fire fight for what seemed forever, but finally ended that evening just after sundown. We ate our MRE's and reloaded our ammo and went off intel and went on about our raid just before sun rise. Next day the Apache's came in cause we got pinned down under fire again, and they lit that place up. Next thing you know a vehicle get hit by an IED while we're trying to get out of there. Nobody was seriously injured but we had to blow the vehicle and load it's passenger into the other vehicles. Next thing you know while we're doing this, we get ambushed, the enemy starts coming over the mountain ridge holding there in place. Cpt. James takes his vehicle up the mountain side to provide cover for us. He got hit with a grenade and next thing you know I'm running up a mountain-side to him and get him out of there. The Apache's finally show back up and blow the shit out of the mount top and the enemies. We got out of there and about a few miles in a 'safe zone' we hooked up with a Black Hawk and evac'd our casualties out there, and since we had a lot and Cpt. James being one of them we had no choice to come backbecause of the damage to personnel and equipment. Only after we had a 'confirm-kill' on our target, and we did, we got the guy.

(flashback ends)

"That's it no big deal now I'm back and I'm gonna beat you in Rummy." _Except I almost died out there and that could have been you, but when I got back I saw you so out of it I'm almost positive that if you'd gonna you would not be here right now Rei._

"Okay Mako let's play if you feel like losing." "Ha, me lose never, especially to a junior, but how about we get some chow first it's time for lunch."

"Okay, but I think you're stalling."

"Go get your weapon and lets eat, then I'm taking a shower, then we'll play, got it."

Rei disappears to get her weapon only to return with and does a mock salute stating "Sir, junior private ready for chow, Sir."

"Let's go smart-ass" stated Mako while doing a mock-glare at Rei.

"Hey beats being a dumb-ass like you Kino." Says Rei with a smirk.

Both girls start cracking up and head for chow. Afterwards Mako goes takes her shower, but while she's there one of the Sergeants come to the aid station asking for her to go back out in 30 minutes.

-30 minutes later-

"Where's Kino," asked that same Sergeant.

"Well Sgt. she needs a rest so I'm going in her place, I was your original Medic anyways," states Rei._ Sorry Mako you shouldn't be out on my mission……_

"Alright Hino you ready we're going back into hell's mouth and we're going be there for few more days, they changed our mission on us again, we weren't suppose to leave until tomorrow, but we got sped up you ready"

"Yep, we Medics are always ready you just tell when and where and we're there."

"Where's your ruck?"

"Don't need it, I got my aid bag and extra ammo that's all I need."

"What about doing your personal hygiene?"

"Got a toothbrush and tooth paste in my pocket, so let's go.'

"Alright everyone you heard the Medic mount up."

Rei then puts on her Kevlar and gets in the vehicle after locking and loading her weapon. "Hey Doc, you know you're not like most 'normal' girls I've met," states Sgt. Cruz.

"Well Sgt. when you run with dogs you gotta pack light. Besides being normal is so over-rated."

"Whatever you say Doc., but you're still crazy."

"Yep, certifiable I'm a Medic, remember."

"Yeah, I know, better you then me."

Rei starts laughing a hollow laugh at him and says "Yeah I know you can't handle blood well that's why I'm here." _That's why I'm here………blood. _

Meanwhile45 minutes later back at the aid station Mako gets back from her shower…

"Hey Hino lets go get out your room." She knocks harder on the wall but there's no response. Then she walks down the walk way to another room and knocks on that wall.

"Hey Aino you seen Hino?" Suddenly a blond female with some headphones on pops her head out and intelligently says "Huh?"

"Where's Hino?"

"Oh, she went out." States Aino like its obvious news

"Out where?"

"Duh, on that mission you were on, she said to tell you she was feeling better and you needed a break and so did she, I dunno something like that."

"Greeat" says Mako a little irritated. _Rei so help me when you get back I'm gonna kick your ass._

-somewhere in the Desert-

Rei sneezes " Achoo"

"Doc you sick," asked the driver.

"Nah, just someone's thinking or talking about me."

"Okay, cuz I hoped your ready here we go as soon as we reach that mountain range up ahead"

"Don't worry I'm ready." _Usa I love you……………_

-to be continued-

**A/N: 'Doc' is a honor that if you're a good medic you get called instead of your name and rank.**

**RanK:**

**CPT.- captain (officer)**

**SPC- specialist (enlisted)**

**SGT-sergeant (enlisted)**

**All the names are fictitious but the ranks are real. This is based off our experiences out on missions although edited for safety reason. Part 2 soon to follow……that's the one with all the blood,guts, and gory stuff. side note bastard is my word for people cause it just is, something that is abnormal, inferior, or of questionable or mixed origin and none of us are normal so you see...please don't take offense and if you do sorry cuz it's gonna appear some more...laterz**


End file.
